Computer systems are usually stored with different types of basic information, such as text, graphics (images, video), and sound. These different types of basic information are generally represented by codes. In computer science, the representation of information can be considered as coding of information data.
Coding can allow various information be represented using a simple combination of symbols. In information coding, the two key elements are symbol type and combination rules.